Calling All Angels
by Maddy Love Castiel
Summary: Matt knows he's different. He sees visions but if you think that's bad, his visions are about murders. Matt suddenly is thrown into the Apocalypse. Angels,Demons,Death. Please read! I suck at summaries! Bobby, Sam, Dean, Castiel included! ON TEMP HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:___I don't own Supernatural or its characters! I do own Matt! _

**Summary: **Matt knows he's different. He sees visions but if you think that's bad, his visions are about murders. Gory bloody murder. And he can't stop them either. They may come when he's sleeping, eating and even in school. School is already tough enough. Matt thinks his visions are a curse, but the angels believe they are a gift. Matt is suddenly brought into the Apocalypse. Yeah, did you know that was going on? Him either! All he wants to be is normal. I guess that's impossible for a 16 year old that sees people's deaths.

_A/N: Hey all! This is a story that I have wanted to put on FF for a long time! I hope you enjoy it! I will hopefully be putting up a new chapter each week, but with school starting soon it might be every two weeks. I will try! Please review! Thanks!  
><em>

_**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**_

**~Calling All Angels~**

**Ch. 1- Till death do us part**

_A young woman sways as she leaves a bar. Her husband has just left her. She can't help wondering what she did wrong. She always tried to be the perfect wife; pretty little house, nice meals. It wasn't enough, she guesses, __**I**__ wasn't enough. So now she's way past drunk after ordering shot after shot of straight tequila. Classy. The woman grumbles to herself as she meanders to her car. Her head is pounding and she can't stop tripping over her own feet. She fumbles with her set of keys. Why she keeps every key they have ever owned all together is beyond her. Shit. She drops them. Great. She squeezes her eyes shut and curses loudly. A couple that was smoking near the door give her looks and leave. Screw them. Alone, so very alone. She reaches down to retrieve her keys. She straightens. With her haste to get the right key, she fails to notice the sliver glint of a knife as it glides towards her throat. She doesn't even have time to scream._

Matt Carver lies shivering and sweating in his bed. He tries to shake off the images of his dream. Young woman, knife, throat slit open. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter. You'd think that since he had seen many deaths already that it wouldn't affect him. Opening his eyes, he glances at his clock. 5:45 flashes back at him. He rubs his bleary eyes. He's up an hour earlier than usual. It's not like he can go back to sleep. Sighing he yanks his soaked covers away and stands up.

SPNSPNSPNSPN

**School (Lunch) 12:06 PM**

Matt grabs an apple from the tray and yawns. This day is taking forever. The images of his dream kept bouncing around in his head all morning. He barely paid any attention in his first three classes. His friend Conner waves him over to their usual table near the windows.

"Dude. What is up with you? You've been like a zombie all day." Conner asks as Matt sits.

Matt shakes his head and starts to pick at his food. He hates lying to his friends, but what would they think if he told them he saw people die. He glances around avoiding Conner's eyes as he answers.

"Just tired. I stayed up late studying for the Bio test today." _Lie._

That was the polar opposite of the truth. Matt was a genius at Biology and Conner knew it.

Conner shakes his head, his blond hair falling into his eyes. He doesn't comment but he knows that Matt is lying to him. Matt and Conner had been friends since Pre-K, and if anyone knew Matt more than himself, it was Conner.

"Man, I'm just glad that it's finally Friday," Conner say switching topics.

Matt nods. "Yeah…."

A tray smacks the table loudly making Matt jump.

"Hey Matty, hey Con".

Matt looks up into a pair of beautiful brown eyes. Ah, Carrie Lockhart was a friend that Conner and he had met two years ago, freshman year. She was also a girl he was in love with. Of course she didn't know that.

Every girl paled in comparison to her. Her brown eyes matched beautifully to the brown wavy hair that cascaded to the middle of her back. Today she had on a simple tee that brought out the green sparks in her eyes.

He smiled and stood to pull her chair out for her.

"Aw thanks, Matty. You're always such a gentleman, so unlike _every_ other guy here." She said pointedly to Conner. Matt blushes and turns away, wondering why he couldn't stop himself from acting like a dork around her.

"Hey!" Conner exclaims loudly. "I'll have you know that I can be a perfect gentleman, thank you very much."

She laughs and pats Conner on his shoulder. "Whatever you say, Con."

He huffs and stands. "I'm going for more tater tots. "

Matt and Carrie share a smile as he walks away.

"He's such a baby," Carrie says snickering. She sips her ice tea and glances at Matt.

"So how you been? You look really tired," she says, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't sleep well." _Lie numeral dos._

Her face turns sympathetic. "Oh no, that sucks." She leans in and gives him a small hug.

A whiff of her perfume blows his way and he breathes the scent in heavily. Damn teenage hormones.

Matt mumbles his thanks and puts his hands on his lap. She stares at him for a second before looking away. Matt can see that Carrie wants to tell him something.

The rest of lunch was slightly awkward for Matt and Carrie, but Conner, as oblivious as always, filled the gaps with his bad jokes, not noticing the awkwardness between the two.

The day had gone relatively normal for Matt. Little did he know the minute he got home, that would all change.

_A/N: I was thinking of stopping it there, but I won't be mean. So here is a little bit more!_

**Afternoon 3:23 PM**

Matt waves to Conner as he drives away. Finally the weekend. He can hopefully relax and get in an hour or more of sleep.

He pulls into the driveway and climbs out stretching his arms above his head. He notices his parent's car in the garage.

He climbs the steps and freezes. The door is slightly ajar and looks like someone had broke the lock.

Panic rushes through him as he pushes the door open.

"Mom! Dad!" He yells running into the kitchen.

The sight that awaits him makes bile rise in his throat. His parents lay on the floor their throats slit. Their faces staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. A sob rises in his throat and he feels his legs give out. Matt's aware that he's kneeing in blood but he's too consumed with shock and grief.

He doesn't know how long he sits there crying but he knows that the sun has gone down.

Matt wipes his eyes and looks for a phone.

He dials a number and waits as it rings twice. The gruff voice on the other end asks whose calling him at such an hour.

"Bobby its Matt, M-My parents, they're dead".

_A/N: There's ch. 1! Hmm so Matt knows Bobby. Please review! New chapters come faster with reviews! Wink wink. ;)_

_Maddy Love Castiel_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters**! **Or _Train _lyrics!

_A/N: Hey chapter two! This chapter will be more of a background chapter. Hope you enjoy! Please review! I need to know if you like it or hate it! Give me all the criticism you want! Thanks! _

**Ch. 2- First Encounters **

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head__  
><em>_when you feel the world shake from the words that are said_

Bobby knew that when someone rang him at such a late hour, that the call usually meant bad news. He was surprised to hear the Carver's son Matt on the other end. The Carvers had called him a couple years back with a poltergeist problem. And of course he knew about Matt's so called gift.

The boy was just 6 years old when Bobby first met him. He had the brightest green eyes that shone with excitement and curiosity as Bobby told him about his job. At the time, Bobby didn't know of Matt's "gift" until he saw the boy experiencing a vision with his own eyes.

_Past_

_Bobby laid the salt bags and his loaded rifle down. He had just arrived at the Carvers home; his experience in poltergeists had him going instead of calling one of the many hunters in the area. A boy that Bobby put to be around the age of five or six, ran out the door as it opened. The woman, Sarah Carver gave him a weary smile and told him to come in. _

_He took his stuff and followed her into the house. She apologized for the mess, which he shook his head saying it was in much better shape then his home. She explained to him about the poltergeist. Saying that the furniture would move and her son would wake up crying. The usual poltergeist business bobby presumed. _

_He was asking her when it started when the boy ran in the room. He had mud all over himself. Bobby had to hold in a laugh. Sarah Carver merely shook her head and went to get something to clean up the mess. The boy immediately went to Bobby. He stared at him with excitement. Bobby explained to him about his job hunting ghosts. _

_Suddenly the boy gasps and falls to the ground. His small frame is shaking and Bobby yells for Mrs. Carver. She rushes in and immediately puts the boy on the couch and starts to whisper in his ear. As the boy seemed to calm down, bobby notices the mother is silent and is staring worriedly at the floor._

"_Is he alright"? Bobby asks. Mrs. Carver nods and finally looks at him._

"_Matthew has been experiencing what the doctors have called an enthusiastic imagination. He thinks that he is seeing pictures in his mind." She stands and Matt finally opens his eyes._

_Bobby recognizes the look in Matt's eyes immediately. Fear._

_Mrs. Carver leaves the room telling him that she would be right back, leaving Bobby with the shaking boy._

_Bobby stands and goes over to where Matt is sitting. He sits and turns to matt. _

"_Boy, are you alright"? Bobby isn't believing a word of what Sarah says, until the boy can look him in the eye and tell him himself._

_Matt nods but doesn't look him in the eye. Lie._

"_Boy, tell me the truth. I will believe you". Bobby wants the boy to trust him._

_Matt finally turns toward him and speaks in a low voice._

"_My-my parents think I'm making it up." His voice shakes and Bobby can see in his face that what the boy is experiencing isn't "made up"._

"_Making up what"? Bobby pushes._

"_The pictures the-".The boy pauses. His eyes fill with tears. "The-the people… dying". His voice cracks on the last word and Bobby rubs his back encouragingly. He feels sympathy for the young boy. The old hunter figures the boy is having visions. A psychic he presumes._

_Matt explains that he can see people's deaths in his head. He tells Bobby that they started as dreams, but then he started having them while he was awake. Bobby can tell the boys scared so he tells him that he knows people who see "pictures" in their head too. _

_This seems to calm the boy a little. He glances ay Bobby._

"_I thought I was a freak. No one believed me." Bobby smiles at him._

"_I believe you boy." Matt smiles back and he is suddenly glad he had met Bobby. Without him, he would have probably gone insane._

_Bobby gives Matt his number if he ever has questions or needs help._

_Present_

He knows something is wrong, the moment the boy speaks.

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: Hey sorry it's short. This chapter was a background chapter, so it hopefully can help you understand a little more of what's going on. Next chapter in about a week! Will be a longer chapter! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review!_

_Maddy Love Castiel_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters**! **Lyrics belong to _Train_!

_A/N: Wow chapter three already! Thank you to all the people who have taken the time to read! I really appreciate it! Reviews are always welcome! Oh and by the way sorry for the grammatical errors! I try to get most if them, but some always manage to slip my eyes! Anyways, on with the chapter! :D_

**Ch.3- Confusion**

_I need a sign to let me know you're here__  
><em>_'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear__  
><em>_I want a reason for the way things have to be__  
><em>_I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

Matt stared solemnly at the sky, a light drizzle falling around him. He had just buried his parents. His face was dry of tears, only the rain watered his expressionless face. He hadn't cried a tear since that night.

It seemed pointless to him, to show emotions. They were gone. There was nothing he could do about it.

Matt glanced behind him at the procession of people who had come to his parent's funeral. Most he didn't know, only his friends and Bobby. His mom's family he never knew. They hadn't liked his father, so of course they didn't want to know him. His dad on the other hand was an only child, parents both deceased. Matt had never asked his father how, but he figured it wasn't good.

A hand grasped his shoulder suddenly making him jump with surprise. He turned to see Bobby with a small sad smile on his face.

"Are you doing alright boy?" Bobby asked him concerned.

Matt nodded not answering. Of course he wasn't alright, but he wasn't going to go scream his problems to the world. He needed to be strong. He had to hold himself together, even though it would probably end up making him feel worse.

Bobby shook his head. The boy was definitely stubborn, that much he was sure of.

"Do you have your stuff in the truck yet?" Bobby asked him.

Matt nodded his head. He had decided to go live with Bobby. His mother's family didn't want him, so he had asked Bobby, who of course said yes. Bobby treated Matt like the son he never had.

Bobby nodded and started to walk away. "I'll be waiting in the truck".

Matt glanced one more time at the coffins being lowered slowly to the ground. Suddenly his head started to pound, his eyesight blurring. Then he was sucked in to a vision.

_A man with a pair of green eyes stared at the road in front of him with a fierce facial expression. The road seemed slightly blurred to him, on account of the bottle of alcohol he had consumed a half hour earlier. Metallica blared from the radio making the man tap his hands on the steering wheel. The way he seemed to swerve in and out of the lanes, made it clear he shouldn't be driving. The man's phone rings and he glances at the caller ID in an undisguised anger. He picks up with a sigh. _

"_What do you want Sam?" He asks annoyance clearly in his tone._

"_Sam" seemed to say something that upset the green eyed man, because he hung up quickly and tossed his phone into the back seat of his car._

_Why couldn't his stupid brother ever leave him alone? The man thought bitterly to himself._

_Suddenly a bright flash of light assaulted the green eyed man and he shut his eyes to avoid getting blinded._

_His car was going at least 70 mph. He slammed his foot down on his brake and cursed as the car swerved. He screamed loudly as the sound of church bells rang in his ears. He could feel the blood start to pour out of his eardrums. Black._

Matt gasped and recoiled as he came out of his vision. Tears welled in his eyes at the pain in his head. He glanced quickly around him to see if anyone had noticed his episode.

Everyone seemed to be preoccupied with their own thing and Matt didn't think anyone had noticed. _Good._

He hadn't had such a clear and confusing vision before. Usually they had a sort of meaning or purpose. But this one was completely different. Well as much of a purpose as dying was. Revenge, something like that.

It also seemed stronger than the others he had in the past. Kind of like it was sent to him.

Another part of the vision also seemed strange to Matt.

He knew who the person was. His previous visions were of complete strangers.

Matt had seen this man before, somewhere, he just couldn't remember when.

His thoughts were cut short as a beep alerted him that Bobby was waiting. With a sigh, he started walking towards Bobby's truck. He would miss his friends. Conner and Carrie had been like his family. He felt sad to be leaving his life behind him and moving to a new, strange place. It was the only option he had. A lone tear fell from his eye as he left his old life behind him.

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: Don't hurt me!*Ducks at possible flying objects* I know I promised a long chapter but I was getting writers block! Thank you for reading! I __**promise **__the next chapter will be way longer! Don't forget to review! Any suggestions are welcome! New chapter in a week! Or less if I get the plot bunnies to come back._

_Maddy Love Castiel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters**! **Lyrics belong to _The Goo Goo Dolls_!

_A/N: Chapter four! The plot bunnies' returned! XD I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Today's chapter was inspired by the song Iris. I just love The Goo Goo Dolls! I hope you enjoy it! Please review! :D Thanks for reading! Please excuse all the Grammar errors! _

**Ch.4- Ghost Sightings**

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
><em>_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand__  
><em>_When everything's made to be broken__  
><em>_I just want you to know who I am___

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
><em>_Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
><em>_When everything feels like the movies__  
><em>_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

At first glance, Bobby's junkyard seemed like any other junkyard around. Broken old cars, tools thrown every which way. He even had a guard dog. Matt knew that this was just a show. The junkyard, served its purpose to shield people away from Bobby's real profession; which was hunting the Supernatural.

The sun was just setting below the horizon as Bobby's old truck pulled up. Matt shivered with excitement and nervousness as he started up the steps to Bobby's little quaint house. Opening the door, Matt could tell that a female presence had been lacking for many years now. Every surface seemed to have dusty books piled high. There was a musty scent that Matt assumed was from the Bobby's many abandoned empty bottles of whisky and of course the books.

"I fixed up the guest bedroom for ya. It's just up those stairs and to the right." Bobby said setting down Matt's suitcase.

Matt nodded absently chewing on his bottom lip. Bobby gave him a worn smile and clapped him on the back.

"It isn't much, but its home." He said in an attempt to cheer Matt up. Matt gave him a weak smile in return.

Bobby shot one more look at Matt and then walked away grumbling about starting dinner.

Matt sighed as soon as Bobby was out of sight. Running a hand through his wavy brown hair, he started up the stairs to his new room.

**Later**

Thunder rumbled in the distance as Matt tried to get comfortable in his new bed. Tomorrow would officially be the start of his new life. Matt was sure that soon, everything that had happened the last few days would hit him. Right now it seemed like a dream more than anything.

He rolled over and his eyes caught the picture frame that sat on the desk near his bed. It was of his friends and him. Matt had his arm thrown over Conner's as they posed for a shot. Carrie was sitting in the front with her tongue stuck out. Matt remembered that it was taken at his 16th birthday party.

Matt felt his throat constrict painfully at the memory. He cleared his throat and closed his tired eyes. Matt then did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed.

_Please god, I need your guidance. I'm all alone. I don't know how much more hurt I can take. Please help me get through it. Please give me strength. Amen._

After his short prayer, did Matt finally fall into much needed sleep.

….

If Matt had been awake a while longer, he would have heard the flutter of wings announcing the arrival of an angel. Castiel stared down at the sleeping boy, whose face stilled showed his distress and pain even in rest.

He had heard the boy's prayer, for he had been the one watching over the boy since he was born. Castiel knew about the boy's gift. Hell, all angels knew. He heard a whimper of pain from the boy and he laid his hand down on the sleeping boy's forehead.

"Sleep child, you will be free of nightmares the rest of the night".

A sigh of content was all Castiel heard before the room was empty once more of his presence. All that was left was a single black feather.

…

Matt rolled over his eyes opening at the sound of a car door shutting. He grabbed his phone, and glanced at the time. 7:45 AM. He groaned and fisted his eyes trying to wake himself up.

The smell of bacon and burnt coffee assaulted Matt as he walked into the kitchen. A noise of surprise escaped him as he saw that Bobby wasn't alone. Bobby and another man sat at the table with their backs to Matt. Another man, who was extremely tall, stood with his arms crossed. The tall one glanced at him when he heard the small noise from Matt.

Matt started to back away. He didn't want to bother Bobby and his guests.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered apologetic.

Bobby turned when he heard Matt's apology. "Its fine boy, come on in."

"Oh ok". Matt said quietly. He kept his eyes to the floor as he slowly walked farther into the room. He felt eyes on him but he didn't lift his gaze.

"Hello, my names Sam. You must be Matt."

Matt glanced up at the voice to see the tall man looking at him.

_Sam? Where had he heard the name Sam before?_

Matt nodded avoiding Sam's eyes. He knew that he wasn't being very friendly but he just wasn't in a friendly type of mood.

"My name is Dean". He heard a much lower voice mutter.

He looked up and he almost thought he say a ghost, literally. The man from yesterday's vision was sitting in Bobby's house, sitting looking at him, waiting for a response. But Matt was too shocked to say anything back.

_That's impossible! He should be dead. My visions are only of people's deaths and I saw him die yesterday!_

Matt was soon aware that he was hyperventilating. Before anyone could say anything, Matt ran from the room, only to run into something solid. He gasped and tried to steady himself. He looked up slowly to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

He recoiled from the blue eyed person and in the process to get away fell to the ground. He backed up into the wall as far as he could. He felt his body shaking and he was still hyperventilating. He could barely breathe.

"Matt? What in the blazes?" He heard Bobby say stunned at Matt's strange behavior.

Matt's eyes were squeezed shut so tight that it was making his head hurt.

"Cas! Way to scare the kid!" yelled the supposed ghost. Matt was suddenly aware of hands on his arms.

"Matt, you alright boy?"

Matt finally opened his frightened eyes to see Bobby was kneeling in front of him, his face concerned. Matt noticed that Sam was behind Bobby also looking concerned.

Matt recoiled from Bobby's touch and stood fast, his body reacting out of fear. "Please don't touch me." He said slowly, his voice coming out in a weak snarl. He shot a glance at the person that he had run into only to see… no one?

Then as fast as his legs could carry him, he shot past Bobby and ran up the stairs. He locked his bedroom door fast and Matt felt his legs give out. He slid down the closed door and put his head in between his knees.

What the hell just happened?

_To be continued…_

_A/N: Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil! *Laughs darkly* Just kidding lol. Well, that was chapter four. Finally the longer chapter I promised! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review if you can! New chapter soon! :D_

_Maddy Love Castiel _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters**! **Lyrics belong to _Breaking Benjamin._

_A/N: Here's chapter five! Now this chapter might confuse. I didn't intend for it to be confusing but it is. This chapter has some swearing! We all know that's how Dean likes to vent! Oh well, please enjoy! Don't forget to review! Excuse the grammar! :D Oh and this chapter is inspired by Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin. (Who are awesome by the way!)_

**Ch. 5- Pain and Confusion**

_White walls surround us__  
><em>_No light will touch your face again__  
><em>_Rain taps the window__  
><em>_as we sleep among the dead_

The time seemed to drag by slowly as Matt sat on the floor of his room. He was aware that an hour maybe two had gone by since his episode. After the first ten minutes had passed, Matt had realized how crazy he had reacted. Now he was too scared to face the men downstairs. They probably thought he was some mental case.

Matt sighed softly and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. The questions shot through him. Why God, did he have to have these stupid visions? Why did he have to be the messed up one? Why did his parents have to die and leave him? Was he supposed to be miserable?

"What did I do to deserve this life?" Matt said finally speaking out loud. The tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes.

"Why me!" He screamed out not caring who heard him. Bobby's friends already though he was insane.

He started to sob. He cried for his parents deaths, for his messed up life, and his stupid visions.

….

_Knock… Knock…. Knock_

Matt wanted to hit whoever it was that was making that god awful pounding noise.

"Matt? You alright in there?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Matt sat up fast. He had fallen asleep. His eyes opened slowly and he groaned at the bright light above his head.

"Matt?" The voice said now sounding more concerned. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Bobby". He said slowly and irritably. He didn't want Bobby to be worried about him.

"Oh, well you've been up here for a while, I just wanted to check to see if you were alright?" Bobby said sounding tired. Matt almost felt bad for worrying him.

"I just needed to be alone". Matt answered simply.

"Well boy, dinners ready. We would like it of you joined us."

Oh hell no. He wasn't going to join them for dinner. They probably were going to pretend like this morning didn't even happen, like he didn't make a complete fool out of himself. Matt didn't want to see their eyes watching him, like he was some kind of freak. The way his parents used to look at him.

_**Past**_

"_Come on Matthew sweetheart just eat the carrots. Please?" Matt glanced at his mom. She was watching him with impatient eyes._

"_I don't like carrots. There gross". He said making a face. _

_His mother sighed running a hand through her hair in annoyance._

"_Dan, can you please come here and tell Matthew how much you love carrots"?_

_Matt looked at his father, who was sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper. Probably the sports section Matt thought._

"_Honey, if the kid doesn't like them, he doesn't have to eat em" Came his father's a muffled reply._

_Matt grinned at his father's response. He always backed him up on these things. He let Matt decide things for himself. He was his roll model. As a four year old, Matt wanted to be just like his dad._

_That was until he started seeing visions._

_After that, his parents always seemed to react differently about things. They would treat Matt as if he wasn't able to do things on his own, like he was a __**freak. **_

_Matt would always see his parents glancing at him, when they thought he didn't see. The barely concealed look of disgust in their eyes made Matt want to cry._

_**Present**_

Matt didn't want to see that look again. He would do anything not to see it. He had loved his parents, but they hadn't been the nicest parents in the world. Matt and his father had never gotten along. His mother just treated him like he was unable to function correctly. Even though they were terrible parents, Matt would miss them.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry." Matt said lying through his teeth. He hadn't eaten anything since last night and he was sure Bobby knew it.

There was a moment of silence. "Well, if you get hungry, I'll leave some out for ya boy." Bobby said sighing loudly.

That boy was so damn stubborn.

…

Castiel watched as the boy cried. He wanted to reveal himself to comfort the shaking boy, but knew that he wouldn't do much except scare him. He hated seeing his charge in such pain. He wished he had the answers that the boy wanted, but true fully Castiel himself didn't know most of the answers.

The angel cocked his head to the side and watched as the boy fell into a troubled sleep. He took a couple steps forward; his body still concealed and looked down at the sleeping boy.

He wanted to move the boy to his bed, but he was afraid he would wake him in the process. He glanced one more time at the boy. He would tell him everything tomorrow. He wouldn't let Matt be confused and hurt.

With a flutter of troubled wings, he was gone.

…

Dean wanted to shoot something. Not like it was the first time. But seriously, his finger was inching towards the shot gun in front of him. What the hell had he done this morning but say hello? Why did Sam have to yell at him for making the kid scared? Damn it.

Castiel had disappeared without a word and Dean was starting to get pissed. The angel always knew something and didn't tell them. Who was that damn kid and why did he almost shit his pants when he saw him?

Whatever, Dean had more important things on his mind. Oh yeah remember? _The apocalypse!_

Bobby seemed even more confused then Dean and hadn't said much since the kid had run off. He just muttered that the kid had visions or some shit. Dean just wanted to know what the fuck was going on!

_To Be Continued…_

_A/N: Don't __we__ all Dean! I know, I know! You're extremely confused right now! That's the way I wanted it. Ok not really. I hope it didn't confuse you to much. I just wanted to get a couple of different takes in this chapter. Well, *Sighs* next chapter will make much more sense. (Hopefully) Matt needed to vent in this chapter. Angst I know! :D Please Review! Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! _

_**Here is a look ahead:**_

"What do you mean, the angels need me? I'm not special".

"You are crucial to the stopping of the apocalypse Matthew. Without you, Lucifer will walk free".

_Maddy Love Castiel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters!Lyrics belong to _The Killers_!

_A/N: Wow, it has been forever since the last time I updated! So sorry! I've been super busy with school and my new job. This chapter pretty much wrote itself, which was good. I really liked writing this chapter because Castiel is in it! He's my favorite. :D I hope you like it, and I promise that you will not have to wait that long again for the next update. Well I will stop rambling and let you get on to the story. Enjoy!_

**Ch.6-Could it get any worse?**

_And the sky is full of dreams__  
><em>_But you don't know how to fly__  
><em>_I don't have a simple answer__  
><em>_But I know that I could answer__  
><em>_something better_

The rain pelted down softly on the roof of Bobby's house. The house was quiet except for a couple snores heard now and again. Matt lay in his bed, his eyes aching for sleep.

He had been lying still for three hours now, trying to sleep but something in his gut was making him stay awake. Maybe it was from lack of food, but Matt didn't think that was the case.

He pulled the covers off in a tired huff and stood up. He needed to get some food in his stomach. Then maybe he could get to sleep.

He crept down the staircase quietly and stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the living room wasn't empty like he had thought. A loud snore erupted from the lump on the couch and Matt held in a laugh. He shook his head and walked to the kitchen.

The kitchen was dark so Matt used his phone to see where the switch was. Finally finding it, he flipped the switch and the kitchen was bathed in light.

He turned around to look in the fridge when he heard a sound that sounded like… wings?

Matt turned to see the man from earlier. He almost screamed when suddenly he felt the breath in his lungs leave in a huff. He tried to talk but no sound came out. What the Hell!

"Please, don't scream". The man said looking him up and down.

Matt threw an annoyed look in the man's direction. Did he do this to him? He began to ask then he remembered he had no voice. He glared at the man and pointed to his mouth.

"I will return your vocal cords, when you promise you will not scream".

Matt nodded his head fast. This was too weird. The man stared at him a moment later and then nodded his head.

"Did you give me my voice ba-".

_Oh._

"Who are you! What are you!" He said slightly afraid.

"I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord". He said and suddenly Matt heard the wind start to speed up and behind Castiel shadows of black wings appeared. Matt stared at them and watched as they disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

OH. MY. GOD

"Please, that's blasphemy" The supposed angel said with a wince.

Matt glared at him and took a frightened step back. Castiel cocked his head to the side and started to walk towards him slowly.

"Do not be afraid Matthew; I am here to help you". He said not breaking eye contact.

Matt sucked in a breath. "Help me? What do you mean?" He asked his voice starting to waver with fear. He watched the room between them get smaller and smaller. The fear was building.

Matt suddenly felt his head start to pound his vision blackening.

_Oh no! Not now! Please!_

Matt suddenly was sucked into darkness as the vision overcame him.

_The wind blew the hair around her head like a halo. She couldn't stop the tears that fell as she knew it would be over soon. She heard the sound of cars on the highway. It wasn't that she wanted to die; again, but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the pain, the suffering. It was all too much._

_She heard the voice of the frightened first grade school teacher in her head, screaming and pleading with her. She tuned out the voice with a wince. It wasn't like she wanted to be like this. But she didn't have a choice. It was either kill or be killed and she had picked the easier way out._

_This didn't erase the guilt, the regret of what she had done. Lilith was a scary bitch when she was angry and made her do many things that scarred her for eternity._

_Now she would have as close to peace as she would get, this was easier than remembering the horrible acts that she had committed._

_She picked up the demon killing knife, which she had acquired. She stared at the frightened expression that the school teacher wore and once again winced as she knew this would kill her too._

_With a shaking hand she whispered her last words._

"_Forgive me". _

_Then she plunged the knife right into her heart. _

Matt felt has eyes snap back open with a start and he suddenly realized that he couldn't breathe. He was gasping for air but he couldn't get it to his lungs.

"Matthew, are you alright".

Matt jumped back and felt his back hit the wall behind him.

He saw the concerned look that the angel wore and held his hand to his throat to hopefully indicate to him that he couldn't breathe. The angel's eyes widened for a second and then he lifted his hand to Matt's head and touched it softly.

Blessed air finally came to him and he sagged with relief and to his embarrassment he felt hears welling in his eyes.

"Thanks Castiel". He breathed out after a minute.

The angel nodded and searched his face for anything else wrong. Matt smiled weakly and stood up from the wall. He was worried about his vision. It freaked him out, and he was scared that this was just the beginning.

"Did you have a vision"? He heard Castiel ask taking him away from his thoughts.

Matt nodded and looked to the ground. Dread started to fill him and he couldn't look the angel in the eyes as he answered.

"I saw a woman; well actually I don't think that she was… Ok I'm not crazy, but I'm pretty sure that she wasn't exactly… human." He said keeping his eyes on the floor.

He didn't hear a reply and when he glanced up, he Castiel giving him a curious look. He raised an eyebrow when the angel remained silent.

"You don't talk much do you"? He said with a nervous chuckle.

The angel just continued to stand there in, an awkward silence filling the room.

Matt just shrugged and walked past the angel to the fridge. Hey if he didn't want to talk, no one was going to make him. Matt found some bread and some deli meat and began putting together a sandwich. He glanced one more time at the angel and saw that he still hadn't move. All righty then….

"I have to tell you something Matthew." Matt jumped and whirled around to see the angel suddenly behind him. Damn it! What was with the angel and scaring the crap out of him!

"Damn Castiel, please don't do that!" He said as loudly as he could without waking anyone up.

"My apologies Matthew" The angel replied.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked at the angel impatiently. "Ok what is it that you have to tell me?"

Castiel sighed and looked away for a second a pained expression on his face.

"Have you ever heard of the apocalypse?" He said softly staring at Matt again.

"Sure, like the end of the world? Why"?

Matt watched the angel while he answered.

"You have a crucial part to play Matthew. Your visions are very important." Matt gaped at him for a second, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm not special Castiel, I'm just a psychic, and I've heard there are many of those out there." He said an edge to his voice. This wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yours are different. You see the deaths of Supernatural beings."

"What?" Matt asked hoping he heard the angel wrong.

"The angels need you Matthew". The angel finally said with a strong voice.

"What do you mean the angels need me? I'm not special". Matt asked repeating himself. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You are crucial to stopping the apocalypse Matthew, without you Lucifer walks free". At that Matt froze when he heard the last part.

"Lucifer, as in the devil. That Lucifer?" He said his voice rising in fear.

"Yes." The angel answered simply giving him a small sympathetic look.

Well damn, there goes his hope of being a normal teenager.

_A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sure you noticed that the chapter is way longer than, I normally write. From now on I will be making all my chapters this length because it will take me longer to get updated. I hope you liked the chapter! The next update will be in about two weeks, depending on how much time I have to write. Please review if you can! :D_

_Maddy Love Castiel_


End file.
